Desinterés
by YALL-E
Summary: No importa lo que digan de ti, lo que piensen o lo que crean que te haya ocurrido. No te interesa, no te afecta, no te importa solo son seres que te parecen patéticos por que no tienen nada mejor en que ocuparse que crear habladurías. Ni siquiera te importa cuando hablan de... Espera, ¡¿Que dijeron!


**Disclaimer** : _Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Aviso** : _Este fic está participando en el reto: Cosas de familia, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

 **Advertencias** _: AU, ligero, muy ligero Shonen Ai._

* * *

"Mira como le volvieron la cara"

"Dicen que él se lo buscó"

"Yo escuche que los asesinaron"

"Escuche que él fue quien lo causo"

"Papá dice que él es maltratado"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, que esa es la razón por la cual tiene esa horrible cicatriz"

"Pobrecito"

"Seguro lo golpea todos los días"

Esos y muchos otros rumores era los que escuchaba diariamente cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo de ese colegio militar. Era realmente molesto sentir la mirada de muchos con lastima, asco y muchas más llenas de burlas. Trataba ignorarlas, en verdad que trataba de no hacerles caso y lo lograba con muchos de esos chismes que soltaban aquellos niños, pero había algunos que lo sacaban de quicio por lo que implementaba la técnica que le enseño su amiga Rin: Respirar profundamente y contar hasta sentir que toda esa rabia se iba con cada inhalación que realizaba. Los rumores comenzaron desde que llegó a ese lugar, era entendible cuando un niño nuevo llegaba con una cicatriz que cubría la mitad de su cara.

Llegó a ese colegio por que le facilitaba muchas cosas a quien era ahora su tutor, porque sí, era huérfano y el accidente que le produjo esa cicatriz también le arrebato a sus padres. Así que malherido y sin padres ninguno de sus familiares quería hacerse cargo hasta que harto de las excusas que daban su tío, el militar al que respetaban (o más bien era temor lo que causaba en muchos) fu quien sorprendentemente decidió tener su custodia.

"¿Él fue adoptado por 'ese' sujeto?"

"Si, he escuchado muchas cosas malas de ese tipo"

"Dicen que lo adopto para tener un saco de boxeo en que descargarse"

Y al estar en un colegio militar donde su tío era muy conocido tanto por los demás militares de todos los rangos también lo era para los niños familiares de estos que estudiaban en ese lugar llegándoles así por medio de los adultos muchas de las historias inventadas (o la mayoría) sobre las acciones que realizaba en su trabajo muy cuestionadas moralmente. Muchas de esas historias también las había escuchado cuando sus padres estaban vivos en las reuniones familiares que rara vez se realizaban, historias que no creyó y no era por que llevara una buena relación con él, claro que no, ni siquiera había llegado a tener una charla amena por que la mirada que le daba lo ponía nervioso (Eso sí, por lo menos él no era como sus primos que intentaban siempre estar lo más alejados de su presencia.) la razón por la cual jamás las creyó era por lo exageradas que sonaban.

― Ese señor Uchiha ha asesinado a gente inocente ― Dijo un niño recostado en una pared mientras era rodeado de otros.

― Yo también he escuchado eso.

En cuanto otro afirmó también eso todos empezaron a creer aquello. Eran sus compañeros hablando dentro del aula de clases y al parecer aún no se daban cuenta que ya estaba allí o les daba igual que los escuchara, como fuera simplemente los ignoro y siguió su camino a el lugar que le correspondía. Pero parecía que aún no acababan los rumores, siguieron hablando. Obito se detuvo, dejo caer su mochila al suelo y todo se volvió rojo.

― Esa conducta es inaceptable y no podemos permitir pasar de nuevo por alto sus acciones. Ni siquiera ha dicho la razón por la cual sin ninguna provocación agredió a sus compañeros ― Obito escuchaba las quejas del director del colegio respecto a el incidente que causo a su tío. Con el labio partido, algunos rasguños, un moretón en el ojo izquierdo y los nudillos de sus manos lastimados no levantaba la mirada para observar la cara de quien era su tutor. ― No es la primera vez que empieza una pelea, pero si la más salvaje.

― Una pelea no se genera solo por uno ― Se escuchó al fin la voz de firme de Madara quien solo se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados observando al director quien ante su mirada se revolvió disimuladamente en el asiento en un intento de mantener su templanza ante el hombre a quien tenía en frente. Obito lo entendía, no era al único a quien su tío lograba causar esa reacción.

― Pero fue quien inició la pelea ― Continuó el director.

― En un batallón, si dos soldados se pelean ambos reciben un castigo sin importar la causa que haya llevado a esa situación. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

El director se quedó callado.

Salieron de la oficina con el castigo de suspensión durante dos semanas al igual que sus otros compañeros a quienes se encontraron en la salida. Los padres de ellos se pusieron firmes y dieron un saludo militar a su tío el cual simplemente los ignoro y siguió su camino con él caminando unos pasos atrás. Fuera del colegio, camino al auto Madara habló.

― ¿Me dirás la causa de la pelea?

― ¿Haría alguna diferencia que lo supieras? ― Respondió.

Madara subió al auto seguido de Obito en la parte trasera poniéndose los cinturones de seguridad sin responderle todavía mientras encendía el automóvil.

― No lo hará, solo quiero saber la razón por la cual me llamaron. ― Finalmente respondió.

Obito solo concentró su mirada en el paisaje que empezaba a moverse cuando el auto dio marcha a su hogar.

Cuando se enteró sobre lo sucedido en el accidente lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza es que él también debió haberse ido junto a sus padres, debió haber muerto. Pasaban por un camino de deslizamientos montañosos, única ruta para llegar al mega parque acuático al cual él insistió en ir. Había llovido días anteriores y en el momento en que ellos pasaban las rocas cayeron. Era su culpa que hubieran muerto, era el único pensamiento que se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

Estando en ese estado no le importo nada quien se haría cargo de él y no habló por mucho tiempo a pesar de la insistencia de los médicos y enfermeras.

" _Si lo que quieres es verte como basura, lo has logrado"_

Suponía que tenía aún algo de orgullo porque después de escuchar esas palabras se esforzó en su rehabilitación. Se empeñó a demostrar que él no era ninguna basura o alguien al que tuvieran que tener alguna clase de lastima.

― Maldición. ― Escuchó a Madara quejarse. Curioso por el motivo dirigió su vista al frente para encontrarse una bicicleta familiar en el jardín de la casa. No se había dado cuenta en que momento habían llegado.

― ¿Cómo es que entra a la casa? ― pregunta Obito curioso, llevaba ya mucho tiempo viviendo juntos y aun no entendía si Madara no le 'gustaba' que Senju entrara a la casa como si viviera allí ¿Cómo es que lograba estar allí?

― Saco una copia a las llaves.

― ¿Por qué no se las quitas? No debe ser complicado para ti.

― Ya lo hice, siempre saca una copia de la copia ― Dijo con una cara de completo fastidio.

Obito solo sonríe, por lo menos la llegada de Hashirama logró animarlo un poco. También había notado que a pesar de todas las quejas que Madara pudiera poner este le gustaba la compañía que le hacia el otro y lo descubrió luego de que una temporada el de pelo castaño no volvió a visitarlos, el humor de su tío era terrorífico (más de lo normal) pero cuando este regreso, aunque para el resto puede que no haya cambio, él si notó el cambio en la mirada y comportamiento del mayor.

― ¡Bienvenidos a casa! ― Salió un sonriente Hashirama con los brazos extendidos.

― Esta no es tu casa ― Respondió Madara pasándole.

Hashirama solo bajo los brazos deprimido. Obito sonrió. Definitivamente le subió un poco el ánimo.

Obito estaba en su habitación escribiéndole por su celular a su amiga Rin de la cual estaba enamorado. Solo quería saber cómo estaba y como había sido su día, no le contó lo sucedido porque sabía que recibiría un regaño, pero ahora pensaba que era mejor eso a que ella le contara sobre un nuevo compañero del cual se sentía atraída. No conocía al tal Kakashi, pero ya sentía que lo odiaba.

Dejo de ver su celular cuando escuchó un toque en la puerta, Madara nunca tocaba así que debía ser Hashirama. Ya se imaginaba el motivo.

― Pasa.

Hashirama entro mirándolo con una leve sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras el acercándose para tomar la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio cerca de su cama. Obito espero a que comenzara a hablar, pero el mayor parecía no saber cómo abordar el tema.

― Solo pregunta, quieres.

Hashirama suspiro. ¿Por qué los Uchihas tenían que ser tan difíciles? Era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué te peleaste?

― Se burlaron de mi cara ― Dijo sin verlo. ¿Qué ganaba con saberlo de todas formas?

― Eso no es verdad ― Obito lo miró con una ceja alzada preguntándole así porque no lo creía. ― Une vez vi cómo te molestaban unos compañeros tuyos respecto a tu cicatriz, iba a intervenir, pero tu simplemente los mirabas con desinterés. No te lastimaba eso.

Obito se acostó en la cama bocabajo tapando su cara con la almohada ahogando un quejido. Ahora no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta sacarle la razón de su comportamiento, el tipo era insoportable.

― ¿Te mando mi tío? ― pregunto sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

― ¿Crees que él lo haría?

No, Madara no lo haría. Si Hashirama se había enterado solamente pudo ser que Madara se lo quiso quitar de encima. Ha visto muchas veces ese patrón, Hashirama quiere saber qué sucede y se pone fastidioso hasta que se gana un golpe del Uchiha o este solo le dice. Giró levemente su cabeza para mirarlo con uno de sus ojos.

― Estaban diciendo estúpidas calumnias. ― Hashirama solo lo miraba con una leve sonrisa esperando a que el niño continuara. ― Sobre… mi tío.

La sonrisa que tenía el mayor solo aumento y su mirada se tornó en una de ternura, el niño ya se imaginaba que pondría esa expresión, pero aun así eso no evito que se sonrojara levemente.

― No debes prestarle atención a eso tampoco. Tú -

― Dijeron que él fue quien mato a mis padres ― Le interrumpió Obito. Hashirama cerró la boca. Se miraron por unos segundos con seriedad.

― ¿Cómo dices que terminaron?

― Lo mínimamente golpeados para no salir expulsado pero lo suficiente para que demoren varios días en curarse ― Respondió sentándose en la cama con una sonrisa orgulloso de haber podido darles una pelea a esos tres, él solito.

Madara caminaba por el pasillo directo a su cuarto escuchando las risas que salían de la habitación del menor. Seguramente la pelea fue por algún acto noble para que Hashirama le estuviera celebrando eso cuando este era un pacifista.

Paro de caminar al escuchar hablar a Obito.

― Ni te atrevas a decirle a mi tío.

― ¿Por qué no puedo?

― Solo no lo hagas.

― Vamos seguro Maddy se pondrá contento al saber la razón ― Hashirama se levantó y se dirigía a la puerta.

― Le dices y yo le diré sobre los videos porno caseros que tienes de él en tu pocilga ― Obito sonrió cuando Hashirama paro a medio camino.

― Yo no tengo nada de eso. ― Dijo mirándolo sobre su hombro.

― ¿Seguro que si el busca no encontrará nada? ― Continuó mirándolo burlón.

― Tú… has graba… ― Hashirama no podía creer que ese niño al cual tanto quiere se haya atrevido a grabar esos momentos y aun peor, lo chantajeara con eso.

― No, yo no. Tu Hashirama. Soy un niño el cual se traumaría si hiciera eso. ― Dijo con una mirada inocente que difería mucho con la sonrisa que al mayor tanto le recordaba a Madara.

El Uchiha mayor era una mala influencia. Era lo que pensaba Hashirama con la cabeza gacha con la risa de Obito de fondo.

Del otro lado de la puerta Madara sonrío y continuo su camino.

 _Hasta un niño puede manipularlo,_ pensó escuchando aún la risa de Obito y algunas quejas de un deprimido Senju.

Parece que el día volvió a ser otro día típico en esa casa, nada fuera de lo normal.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

No salió muy bien la verdad, era buena idea cuando lo pensé jajaja Bueno, espero que Rougue y la loca Uchiha no me maten.


End file.
